


Ace (A Clandestine Drabble)

by ditzymax



Series: Clandestine Drabbles [2]
Category: K-pop, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Character Death, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fellatio, M/M, Murder, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Power Bottom, Reach-around, deep-throating, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditzymax/pseuds/ditzymax
Summary: When Taehyung is assigned to eliminate a threat, he will sometimes handle it in his signature style. He enjoys his job very much.





	Ace (A Clandestine Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings & Features: smoking; profanity; allusions to incest and conception through incest; talk of sexuality; graphic sexual content (Male x Male sex, slightly dom!Taehyung/Taehyung as a power bottom, fellatio & deep-throating, some hair-pulling & face-fucking, anal play, unprotected penetrative sex, anal sex, brief handjob/reach-around, creampie, dirty talk, excessive use of synonyms for “penis”); some sci-fi elements; instance of murder and character death
> 
> Author's Note: Again, this is just something extra I felt like writing and sharing for the Clandestine "universe." It is not necessary to read this in order to understand the main story, but I do recommend reading the main story before this if you want a deeper understanding of Taehyung's character and some references made within this drabble.
> 
> (This takes place 2-3 years before the events of the main Clandestine story.)

##  **【Taehyung’s POV】**

“Target’s name is Kim Wonsik. Male, twenty-six years old, six feet tall, brown eyes, hair currently red. He’ll be most easily recognized by the flame tattoo on his right cheekbone, though he has plenty of other instantly noticeable tattoos as well. He’s been causing a stir in the underground rapping scene and is believed to be running a lucrative drug gig on the side. He’s gathered quite the following, and apparently he’s also gathered some information on a high-ranking friend of Mr. Han’s that could cripple his career. Wonsik is using that information as blackmail, of course. That’s where  _we_  come in. Mr. Han claims that standard intimidation methods won’t be enough to resolve the matter, so he wants us to carry out a more permanent solution.”

I am only vaguely listening to RM’s spiel from my seat in his office. I lean my head against the back of the chair and mutter, “Uh huh,” to the ceiling in a puff of smoke.

“Does that mean you’ll accept the mission?” RM’s tone is curt. 

“Why does Sanghyuk want  _us_  to take care of this for him?” I ask first. I pull the cigarette from my lips between two fingers and tap some ash into the tray on the desk.

“I don’t know, Agent V. Perhaps as a test? It’s best not to ask questions, though. If we don’t eliminate this target, we could damage our mutually beneficial relationship with him, and then you’ll have the Headmistress to answer to when our careers are thrown in jeopardy.”

I exhale a stream of smoke. “Where  _is_  my sister, by the way?”

“She wasn’t feeling well, so she went home. You know she gets most of her ‘morning sickness’ in the afternoons.”

I hum and nod in acknowledgement. The reminder of Kinsoo’s delicate condition is all the convincing I need. My family’s safety and security is paramount.

“Agent J went with her,” RM goes on, and I grunt.  _Of course he did, being the loving fiancé he is_. “But he said you could help yourself to anything in the lab with a red label on it to aid you.”

 _How kind of him_.

I stamp out my cigarette. “So when does this Mister-Kim-Wonsik-with-the-super-sensitive-information need to be killed?” 

“As soon as possible. On the weekends, he frequents a casino downtown called ‘Ace.’ I suspect tonight will be no exception.”

A slow smirk draws across my face. “Can I play with him first?”

RM sighs heavily, knowing full well I don’t mean anything such as poker. “As long as he’s dead at the end of the night, I don’t care  _what_  you do with him. Just get the job done, and call me if you need anything.”

 

* * *

 

The casino is packed and a bit noisy, but I have no trouble finding the man I want. The handsome, boisterous one with an unlit cigarette butt dangling from his grinning lips and his very own orbit of people drawn around him at a craps table.

It is hard to fault them for gravitating towards him; he is by far the most interesting and eye-catching person in the building with his fiery hair and multitude of tattoos I was told about. His eyes are piercing, and the rest of his white teeth gleam as brightly as the gold-capped one in the artificial and neon lights. Every time he chuckles, his audience guffaws. Every time a honeyed word drips from his tongue, they lap it up hungrily.

As I begin stalking towards him, I mentally grin and shake my head at myself for thinking  _my_  chosen outfit was over-the-top this evening: a silken floral scarf hugging my throat in place of the golden  _K_  pendant, a copper-and-cream houndstooth suit jacket with matching pants, a sheer and shimmery white dress shirt with a couple extra buttons undone against my chest, and a hefty diamond dangling on a chain from my left ear. I am quite the sight, if I do say so myself.

My target, however, is giving me a run for my money just by having his inked chest and abs completely bare beneath a solid powder blue suit jacket with black lapels; his pants are a matching shade of blue. It is a wonder he is not violating any sort of establishment dress code. Perhaps a man like him can get away with a lot. He  _is_  very attractive, and after setting my eyes on him for only a few minutes, I can tell he is quite charismatic, too. A real charmer with no shortage of confidence.

 _Oh, I am_ definitely _playing with this one._

As I approach him, I watch Wonsik pull a new cigarette from his pack and ask his flock, “Hey, which one of you ladies has my light?”

Before any of the giggling young women in tight cocktail dresses can assist him, I slip right through them and pull something from my pocket to raise it directly in front of Wonsik’s face.

“Allow me,” I drawl, flicking my lighter to life.

Wonsik gives me a wary expression as he sucks the cigarette to ignite it. “Thanks, man,” he says. “I don’t remember you joining our craps game. Do I know you?”

I smirk and re-pocket my lighter next to the deadlier item I took from Headquarters, courtesy of our helpful chemist. “Not yet you don’t.”

He takes a moment to study me, slowly dragging his eyes up my frame until they meet mine, which is exactly the move I was waiting for.

I keep my gaze purposefully locked on his and am silently grateful I chose  _not_  to insert the blue colored contacts I originally planned on sporting with my newly-dyed blonde hair. At the last second, I had worried my emerald stare would lose its potency if I altered it in any way, and I did not want to risk any mistakes tonight. While it would be nice to test my theory one day, I am glad for its continued trusty effectiveness right now. Wonsik is clearly captivated by me.

Everyone around us has fallen quiet as they watch us attentively. Even the boxman, stickman, and dealers working the table are spectating with patient interest, unperturbed by my disturbance of the game in progress.

“Would you like to join in on the next one?” Wonsik proposes to me thoughtfully.

My grin widens and I break my eyes away from him to survey the scene as I pretend to think it over. “Nah, I never did learn how craps works.”

“It’s not as intimidating as it looks,” he assures me.

“Think I’ll still pass. I’ll be around if you need another light, or anything else, though,” I say with a wink.

With that, I walk away from the table entirely, confident that this brief exchange alone will be enough to guarantee this will not be the last time I speak with him. As I go, I am pleased - though hardly surprised - to feel his gaze lingering on me.

 

* * *

 

“I’m actually here for business, not pleasure,” I say in response to the young woman chatting me up near the bar some time later. It is partly true, but also partly a lie. There are times when I take a  _lot_  of pleasure in my business, after all.

My attractive yet uninvited companion is wearing an outfit so scandalously tight that I can tell she is not wearing a bra. And if she is wearing panties, they must be exceedingly skimpy to not show through the thin white fabric of her dress; not even so much as a raised outline.

She scrunches her nose and giggles drunkenly at the notion of conducting business in a place like this, then reflexively clasps a hand around one of my biceps as she suddenly stumbles on nothing. The syrupy cocktail mixture in her other hand sloshes haphazardly in its glass. Thankfully it does not spill on me, so I smile good-naturedly and help steady her with my hands on her hips.

 _No, no panties, either,_  I deduce with curious swipes of my thumbs. If only my target was going to make things this easy for me - though it still should not be too difficult, and I do plan on taking advantage of his decision to come here sans shirt shortly.

I make a swift cursory inspection of the place from over the woman’s head to locate Wonsik again, but he is no longer at the craps table where I last left him.

Before I can find where he wandered off to, the woman in my hold draws my attention back to her by bringing her arms up to cling around my neck with shameless flirtatiousness. I nearly choke on a waft of her perfume.

Even so, I force myself to lean in closer until my lips are brushing the delicate shell of her ear. “Besides, honey,” I whisper into it. “I’m gay.”

Technically another half-truth, but it will be the easiest way to get her out of my hair.

Her disappointment is instantaneous as shown by her prominent pout. She removes herself from me and I let go of her as well. She mumble-slurs something to herself as she walks away unsteadily, but I don’t quite make it out.

I straighten my suit jacket and let my eyes roam around the room. Eventually they land on Wonsik again. He appears to be just finishing a roulette game and saying goodbyes to his friends, so I deliberately move to place myself closer to his path.

“Hey, it’s the guy who doesn’t play craps!” he calls out when he notices me.

I smile as though I’ve been caught. “Hello again,” I greet as he comes to stand in front of me. He has a couple of inches on me with a broader frame and more muscle, yet I hardly find him intimidating.

“How’d you make out tonight?” he asks me, not-so-subtly giving me the once over again. “Did you win big, or did the house clean you out?”

“The house  _always_  wins. But the night is still young, and I don’t plan on ending it disappointed.” I drop my eyes down, and the hint does not escape Wonsik’s notice.

“Is there a reason you’re looking at my abs when you say that?”

I lift my eyes back up to his face. “You’re a smart man. I’m sure you know why.”

“I don’t swing that way,” Wonsik explains, but his deep voice is quiet, and he does not sound completely sure of himself. I figured he would say something to that extent.

“Have you ever  _been_  with a man?” I inquire, taking half a step closer to him. He does not shy away from me.

His eyes tip down to my lips. “I’ve kissed one before. It didn’t feel right.”

“I won’t kiss you if you don’t want me to,” I assure him, lowering the timbre of my voice. “There are plenty of other things we can do that will feel very, very good - as long as you’re clean.”

“I am.”

I smile at the automation of his answer. I daresay that could be eagerness I am detecting.

“Good. So am I. So what’s the harm in a little fun?”

Wonsik swallows then licks his lips. “I’ve got plenty of  _women_  here with me who are more than willing to get into my bed tonight,” he debates feebly.

I briefly peek over his shoulder at the women in question who are hanging about ten feet back. It is difficult to say who they are eyeing with more interest anymore - me or Wonsik.

“We can invite one of them to join us, if you think you want a fluffer,” I offer, fixing my gaze back on my target. “But I'm sure I’ll be all you need. I’m better looking than any of them, and I can guarantee I’m tighter and give better head, too.”

He lets out a bark of surprised laughter at my bold and lewd claims. “Is that so?”

I hum a quiet affirmation and step even closer to him, then reach out to trace a finger along one of the lowest grooves in his chiseled stomach. This time his breath goes in as a sharp inhale.

“Fuck, you’re persistent,” he tells me. He catches my wandering finger in his hand but does not move it away. In fact, he flattens my entire palm against his warm skin and holds it there. “You must be  _very_  eager to get in my pants.”

“If you let me, you won’t be disappointed,” I promise with an intense stare. I still have enough free motion in my trapped hand to stretch my thumb downwards. I sneak the tip of it past the waistband of his trousers and graze it back and forth against the fine hairs at the top of his groin.

The entire while, I maintain my eye contact with him, watching his pupils dilate like a moving shadow. Still, he makes no move to yank me away. He seems suspended in the moment, unable to move at all except for the subtle changes in his eyes and his breathing.

When he still does not say anything, I tilt my head closer. One errant move and my lips will be touching his. “Just one night,” I urge. “No one has to know. An orgasm’s an orgasm, and I’ll give you the best one you’ve ever had.”

He takes a deep breath and purses his lips, either in thought or to tuck them away from mine.

Finally, he says the magic words: “Let’s go back to my place.”

_Too easy._

 

* * *

 

Wonsik’s residence in the countryside is a thirty minute car ride from downtown. I could sense some lingering nervousness from him over in his place behind the steering wheel, so I behaved myself and made no advances to continue with the foreplay I had started. There will be plenty of time for more of that once we are in his home.

We exit the car and make our way to the side entrance of the house together. The front of the place is heavily wooded, and his backyard is not far from a cliff edge that drops off to a beach. I can hear the waves of the ocean gently kissing the shoreline from here.

“Nice place you have here,” I mention as Wonsik lets me inside ahead of him, and I mean it. It is not nearly as roomy as the home Kinsoo bought a couple years back, but there are a lot of windows that would allow for plenty of natural light during the day, and the area is nicely quiet and secluded, which is always a plus for the location of a murder. It seems the whole night is working in my favor.

“Thanks. Can I get you a drink? I have wine, rum, maybe some tequila left.”

“No, thank you.”

He goes to one of the counters and reaches for a bottle of shiraz. “Well, I think I’ll pour one for myself anyway.”

“Sure. Whatever makes you comfortable.”

While he pours his drink, I keep gazing around the place. The furniture is rather modern and tasteful, and there are multiple pieces of artwork framed on the walls.

“Where do you get your art?” I ask conversationally, nodding my head towards one of the works hanging here in the kitchen.

He licks his lips after swallowing a sip of wine, then answers, “From my head.”

My eyebrow quirks. “You paint them yourself?”

“Mhm. I drew up most of my tattoos, too.”

This news impresses me. It might actually be a shame to have to kill him in a little while, but I remind myself that if this man is enough of a threat to Sanghyuk to warrant the help of one of Kinsoo’s agents, then he is also a threat to Kinsoo - and subsequently to our baby. I simply cannot have that.

Better get down to the pleasure of business.

I cross over to him and take the glass straight from his hand to sip from it myself. The heavy liquid is sweet going down but leaves a tang on my tongue afterwards. I set the glass down on the counter, and Wonsik watches my every move studiously.

“How many men have you been with?” he asks me suddenly.

“That’s a bit personal, don’t you think?” I chuckle.

The imposing man has the decency to blush. “It’s just- I’d have to be blind not to notice the women drooling over you tonight. You could have had any one of them. Or  _all_  of them. But you’re really more attracted to men?”

“We can’t help who we’re attracted to,” I murmur rather solemnly, drifting my eyes away.  _Or who we love..._

“Are you attracted to _me_?”

I snap my eyes back to Wonsik’s face and smile coyly. Instead of answering him with words, I graze both my hands over the naked planes of his chest. He tenses at my touch but allows me to brush his suit jacket away from his shoulders until it falls to the kitchen tiles in a heap. Once it is shed, I trail my fingertips down the painted muscles of his arms. He hesitantly puts his hands on my hips, perhaps just to give them something to do.

“I’m attracted to  _you_ ,” he goes on as if I did not already know. His voice is barely even a whisper now, and his pupils are wide with black lust. Suddenly, his fingers become more sure of their grip on me, and he pulls me in until there is no space left between us. It is not difficult to tell he is already half hard beneath his suit pants. I absently wonder if he would be bursting at the seams if my beautiful twin were in my place.

“Does that surprise you?” I ask him, dancing my fingers along a pattern on his ribcage.

“I’ve never been attracted to a man like this before,” he confesses in a hush. His own fingers are idly fiddling with my shirt. “I don’t know what it is, but I want you.”

I snake the fingers of one hand around to the nape of his neck and coil them in his hair, right at the scalp. He is more than vulnerable enough for me to kill him this second, but I have to admit I am rather enjoying myself. It is hard to quit the game once it has started. Besides, it would seem almost cruel at this point to deny the man his first - and only - act of gay sex before he dies. He should be enlightened, and I am happy to do that for him.

“Then fuck me,” I whisper earnestly.

He bites his bottom lip as he looks at mine. He wants to kiss me, but he is too stubborn to admit it. That’s fine. He can keep that small sense of misguided pride, if he wants. He is  _not_ , however, too proud to say: “Show me how.”

I take a step back, but not far enough to leave his hold. “Show me to the bedroom.”

Wonsik nods and releases me to pick up his jacket, then turns and leads me to where I requested.

In the bedroom, he turns on the light and tosses his jacket aside, but hesitates to proceed with anything else. He looks to me for guidance, so I start by making myself a little more comfortable. I peel off my own suit jacket and scarf and hang them on the doorknob. Then I unbutton my shirt the rest of the way but do not remove it yet. When I take off my shoes and socks, Wonsik follows suit.

Once that is done, I go over and sit on the edge of the bed, then beckon him to me with a motion of my hands.

“Come here,” I prompt softly.

He does as I say, and I widen my legs. He does not step between them as I had hoped, so I grab him by his belt buckle and the waistband of his trousers to tug him closer. He stumbles towards me, and I smirk up at him deviously. He stares back at me with dark eyes and baited breath.

After a few more seconds of ensuring I have his rapt attention, I look down and work at undoing his belt first. Slowly, I slip the strap of white leather free from the loops of his pretty blue pants and drop it to the carpet with a thud. The bulge beneath his zipper strains noticeably as I deftly pop open the button.

Before I go any further, I palm his growing erection through the smooth fabric; it feels hot and heavy. He groans quietly, drawing my attention back up to him. His eyelids are heavier than a moment ago, and his wet lips are parted ever-so-slightly.

An idea comes to me, and I bend my head forward to take the metal zipper between my teeth and drag it down with my mouth. My nose brushes against his dick as I go, and he makes a sound between a hiccup and a whimper.

“Should’ve known you’d be a tease,” Wonsik comments from behind what sounds like clenched teeth.

I snicker at the light chastisement and remove my lips from around the zipper so I can go back to using my fingers to finish pulling the garment down his long legs, all the way to the floor. The action reveals yet more ink adorning his creamy skin. While he shucks his pants away from his feet, I notice him looking to my crotch and the fastenings of my own pants.

“We’ll get to that, but not yet,” I tell him, placing my flat palm against the artwork on his chest to push him back a step. I slip from the edge of the bed down to the floor, gradually sliding my hand down his twitching abdominal muscles as I go. I snap the band of his tight underwear once, then dive my fingers inside the cotton to immediately seek out his scrotum.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he exclaims breathlessly, hunching forward in surprise. “Didn’t expect that.”

I hum in amusement and understanding. “The women you fuck must be ignoring your balls, then.”

“They don’t usually play with them much,” he admits.

“That’s a shame. Luckily, I’m a man, and I know exactly what you want. You don’t just want your dick sucked, you want to have your balls sucked, too, don’t you?”

He digs his teeth in his bottom lip again and nods.

“All you have to do is ask,” I hum, squeezing the orbs a little tighter.

“P-please, will you suck my balls?”

Another smirk flashes across my face. “Of course.”

I remove my hand from his genitals to peel his underwear down and off. His dick springs free in the open air in front of me. His size ranks him amongst the bigger dicks I’ve encountered. The head is a deep shade of red and already beaded with a pearl of precum that begs to be tasted. I oblige its call by poking my tongue out and capturing the drop on the tip of my tastebuds.

Wonsik hisses above me. I peer up at him through my eyelashes the way Kinsoo has done with me countless times. My own dick stirs at the naughty image of her, but I force myself to refocus on the present.

I situate myself as comfortably as I can on my knees, then tilt my head the other way and let my tongue slip down the full length of the rigid shaft in my face. There are traces of soap and a bit of musky sweat to the way it tastes. I purposely keep the pressure of my tongue light to further entice him, though I know quite well that the appendage would prefer firmer handling. My fingers are also gentle when I use them to lift his dick closer to his stomach to better expose his testicles below.

I waste no time in ushering one of them into my mouth. The skin is slightly loose around the firm ball inside. I pull at it with my lips while tonguing the sack.

“ _Shit_ ,” Wonsik whispers, eloquently spurring me on.

I alternate between sucking the testicle forcefully enough to hollow my cheeks and letting it simply sit on my tongue as I lave it. No matter how hard I go, Wonsik does not complain; rather, his moans of pleasure increase in both frequency and pitch the longer I continue mouthing the most intimate, sensitive part of him.

I lick across the seam between the two as I transition to the other ball. Once it is in my mouth, I circle my fist around his neglected shaft and begin pumping it. My efforts earn me the addition of a whimper of pure lust with his muttered curse this time.

“ _Ungh_ , fuck, your h-hand is k-kind of r-rough,” Wonsik stutters. “And big. I li-  _oh_ , god - I like it.”

I smile at the compliment and release his ball from my lips with a little pop. “Your dick is big, too. It’s gonna be quite the stretch in my ass later. I hope you have lube.”

“You’re really gonna let me fuck you in the ass?” he questions in surprise.

“I promised I was tight, didn’t I?” I remind him devilishly without halting my strokes. “I’ll show you, so long as you don’t blow your load in my mouth the second I start  _really_  sucking you off.”

“Hopefully you’re not as good at giving head as you claimed, then,” he grunts.

At that, I have to laugh. “For not being into men, I’d say you’re sounding pretty eager to fuck my ass. So, about that lube…”

“I have some,” he is quick to assure me.

“That’s good. I can get you pretty sloppy, but it still might not be enough.”

He starts to say something else, but his words catch in his throat the instant I wrap my mouth around the head of his dick. I flick my tongue across the slit of it for another taste of the salty precum leaking out. I work my lips back and forth over his cockhead, never going further than the swell of the brim. Wonsik is quick to notice the teasing limitation.

“Take more of it,” he pleads gruffly.

“Make me,” I rasp in return.

“W- what?” He must think I am issuing a snarky challenge rather than making a sincere request.

I reach over and grab one of his hands to place it on the back of my head so he understands. “I said:  _make me_  take it.”

Wonsik looks me in the eye for further confirmation. Only after I nod my head does he fist his fingers in my hair and push me down along his dick. When my lips reach the halfway mark, he stops.

“Can you take it all?” he checks considerately.

I don’t want to ruin our progress by pulling away to speak, so I simply nod my head again and take a deep breath in through my nose. With my consent, he continues to sink me down until the tip of his cock hits my throat. I expect him to keep pushing in spite of the barrier, as there is still more of his cock to go, but he tugs me back up by my hair until I am at the beginning again. Not a second later, he plunges me back down and repeats the same motions over and over at a steady pace. His dick is soon covered in my spit, and his breathing turns ragged as he takes his pleasure.

After a while, he gentles his hold on me and asks hoarsely, “Is this okay?”

I give the tip of his dick a tight suck as I pull up and off of it. “Yes. We can keep going, if you want.”

Wonsik’s mouth twitches in a slight grin. “Do you like having your face fucked?”

“I like seeing you all hot and bothered from fucking my face,” I quip. “Let me get you down my throat, then you can stick this big dick up my ass.”

“God, fuck,” he moans in agreement.

“No hands though,” I warn.

As soon as he lets go of my hair, I take his cock back into my mouth on my own, swirling my tongue around as much of it as I can as it begins to plug my airway. This time when he reaches the back of my throat, I open it up to fit the bulbous head through.

“Jesus, that feels so good,” Wonsik encourages me, sounding winded.

I hum, and one of his legs spasms as the vibrations are sent straight through his sensitive nerves. When my nose makes contact with the hair on his groin, I bring a hand up to tug at his tight ballsack.

“Ah, so does that,” he adds. “You’re so good.”

_Told you._

I roll my eyes up to look at him as best as I can in time to see him run his long fingers through his crimson hair. I also notice his neck and forehead have begun to bead with sweat. The sight fills me with pride at a job well done, though I still have plenty more work to do.

I hold my position and do my best to relax my throat muscles as much as possible around the obstruction lodged within. My saliva trickles steadily down his shaft to his balls and my fingers. I gather as much of the wetness as I can on the tip of one of them then press it against his perineum. His breath hitches at my touch, and he instinctively jerks his hips, making me sputter.

I grin through my coughs as I remove his dick from my throat. “Try and control yourself,” I chide him playfully. I let go of his balls and move my hands to squeeze his firm thighs instead.

“S-sorry,” he pants.

“Do you not want me to play with your asshole?”

He chews his poor lip. “Play with it how?”

“I’m just going to finger the outside of it a bit, maybe stick my first knuckle in if you’re okay with that. And I’ll keep your dick in my throat the whole time, too.” I like a tantalizing stripe up the length of it and lightly suckle the tip as I wait for his response.

Wonsik groans and closes his eyes, then nods his head. “Okay, yeah. Go ahead.”

I thoroughly lick one of my forefingers before settling his dick back on my tongue. My hand finds its way back to his scrotum to cradle his balls. I roll and push and pull them until the moans are rumbling steadily in Wonsik’s throat.

Meanwhile, I slide my wet finger along the short span of his perineum to his puckered rim. While I draw circles around the small hole, I take a deep breath and sink my lips ever lower until his cock is encased in my throat again. I stop rotating my finger and begin the proper plunge into his asshole. It instantly clenches, and I wiggle my fingertip back and forth in an attempt to loosen it. I try to further communicate myself to him with a growl, to which he replies with an incoherent groan.

I give his balls another squeeze and carefully push in another couple millimeters. I would love to dive right in and seek out his prostate, but I do not want to startle him while his dick is caged so close to my teeth. I settle for gently pumping the small portion of the digit up and down inside his anus in time with the caresses of my tongue on his shaft.

Wonsik finally begins to relax around my finger, but my oxygen is nearing depletion and I have to extract his dick from my mouth again. It comes away shining and slippery and possibly even more swollen than before.

“Holy shit,” is his breathless review of my performance.

I clear my stinging throat and smirk. “We’re not done yet, big guy. Go get that lube.”

He swipes his hand through his hair again and walks away from me on trembling legs to the nightstand by the bed. While he is doing that, I rise from the floor to relieve my aching knees.

I take a seat on the edge of the bed again, and Wonsik comes back with the bottle of lubricant in tow. When I hold my hand out, he surrenders it obediently. I inspect the label and notice it is water-based; not as preferable to me as silicone-based, but it will do. At least the bottle feels rather full. I set it aside on the mattress for the time being, then lean back on my palms and look at Wonsik’s face.

“Would you like to undress me now?” I invite.

He curls two fingers on each hand in a motion that tells me to stand up, so I do. He makes short work of my open shirt, flinging it somewhere behind him. His eyes survey the skin he has revealed for a few concentrated seconds before he splays all ten of his fingers across my chest. He tentatively brushes the pads of his thumbs over my nipples, stimulating them to a peak. My eyelids briefly flutter.

“You’re not finished,” I remind him in a low tone. “Take my pants off.”

He drops his hands down to comply and soon finds a disappointing discovery.

“You’re not hard,” he says as I kick my pants away. “Are you not enjoying this?”

I smile at his concern; it is almost sweet. “I am definitely enjoying this. Here, if you want to get me hard…”

I take one of his hands again and bring it to my soft cock, then I fist his hand inside my own to guide his strokes. Once a rhythm is built up to my liking, I let him continue without my help. His hand is a little rough, too, but warm and diligent in its movements. It does not take long for my blood to start flowing towards the localized sensation, and my dick begins to stiffen in his grasp.

“How does it feel to jerk someone else’s dick?” I wonder aloud.

His eyes do not leave my groin as he answers, “It’s… different, but... not.” He laughs in embarrassment over his weak explanation, but I still hum in agreement.

I lean away from him to retrieve the lube and pop open the cap. He tries to take it from me, probably in an effort to help, but I lightly smack his fingers away.

“If you’re fucking my ass, you’re doing it my way,” I tut. I squeeze a healthy dollop of the lube into my cupped palm and snap the lid shut to toss the bottle aside again. I press my hands together and rub them back and forth to warm the liquid before I reach down and apply it to Wonsik’s erect cock. It jumps at my touch, and he can't help but gasp quietly.

“Sit on the bed. Right there,” I instruct with a pointed look at the edge of the mattress.

He does as I say. I examine his slicked cock and decide it could use a little more lubricating. While I add another coat to it, I ask, “Do you want me facing you or facing away?”

Wonsik’s eyebrows furrow. “We’re not doing this… you know... doggy-style?”

I shake my head. “I told you, we’re doing this my way. So, towards or away?”

He swallows as he considers the choices. Eventually, he mutters, “Away.”

 _I figured as much_. Eye contact can be too intimate, especially during sex.

I turn around as requested and hover my bare ass over his crotch, then reach down to hold his wet cock straight and steady.

“Spread me,” I tell him.

He reaches up and pulls my ass cheeks apart to better expose me. I gradually sink my hips down until his flared cockhead makes contact with my hole. I relax the tight muscle and press down further to stuff him in. Once the widest part has breached me, I let go of his dick and hold on to his tensed thighs to steady myself.

“Shit, you  _are_  tight.” Wonsik’s warm breath fans across my shoulder blades.

“You’re hardly even in yet, big guy. Get it deeper.”

He slowly rolls his hips to embed more of his thick penis inside me, and I grunt at the sensation.

“Was that okay?” he worries.

“It’s good. Keep going,” I encourage with a shake of my ass.

Inch by slow inch, he sheathes himself to the hilt, at which point I lightly pat one of his knees.

“Alright, give me a second,” I ask of him. “God damn you’re big.”

I shift in his lap with his length skewering me, and Wonsik’s fingers dig deeper into the flesh of my buttocks.

“Christ, you feel so fucking good,” he mumbles. “Does it feel good for you?”

“It will in a bit.”

With that, I raise myself up a few inches on his cock only to drop right back down. My own dick bobs heavily in the air as my ass reconnects with Wonsik’s lap with a solid smack.

Wonsik grunts deeply and hunches forward until his nose is brushing against my neck. “Oh my god, do that again,” he begs.

I plant my feet on the floor and testily circle my hips, feeling every pulsing inch of him along the walls of my anus. The stretch is not intolerable, but it  _is_  rather uncomfortable.

“Grab some more of that lube first,” I huff as I pull off his cock entirely. It exits my hole with a lewd squelch and slaps against Wonsik’s taut stomach.

He hurries to do as I say, squirting another generous amount directly onto the tip of his penis and rubbing it along his length in quick strokes. Once it is sufficiently slippery again, I lower myself back onto it. It slips through my tight rim easier this time with the help of the added lubricant and my prior acquaintance with it.

I give myself a few seconds to readjust to his girth before building a slow, bouncing rhythm. Wonsik perches his large hands on my hips but does not try to guide my movements. I lean into him and reach around to tangle my fingers in the hair on the back of his head. He surprises me by burying his face in my neck.

“You’re incredible,” he whispers into my skin.

I smirk crookedly at the praise, though he cannot see. “Yeah? You like how well I’m  _fucking_  you?” I emphasize the expletive in my question with a particularly hard drop on his dick, to which he moans loudly and shamelessly.

“No one has done it better, I swear to God,” he proclaims.

_And no one ever will._

I shift again, and this time when Wonsik’s dick bottoms out inside me, he taps against the pleasure point inside me that is my prostate. I automatically groan out at the feeling.

“Sounds like you’re enjoying yourself, too,” Wonsik comments. One of his hands leaves my waist to seek out my steadily waving cock. He wraps his fingers around it and begins to tug.

I let go of his hair and scrabble my fingers along the bedspread until I reach the bottle of lube. I pour some over his fingers and onto my dick, then cover his sticky hand with mine.

“Do it like this if you want to make me come all over your fingers, big guy,” I say, speeding up the tempo.

“Fuck, you’re so hard. So tight. So hot. So good,” he babbles. What little breath he has comes out hot and wet on the nape of my neck. “I’m not gonna last much longer.”

I jump on his lap with renewed vigor. “You gonna fill me up?”

Wonsik’s hand stutters on my dick as he tries to keep up, and his hips writhe restlessly beneath me. “Yes,  _yes_. God, just wanna fill your tight ass up so good.”

“Do it. Give it to me. I want you to.”

He abandons pumping my dick altogether to plant his hands back on my hips as he starts bucking sharply up into me in time with my drops. I moan deeply at the intense stimulation on my prostate, but I know it won’t be enough to make me come with him, not when he is already so close.

“Ah, shit, here it comes,” Wonsik suddenly warns me in a growl. His grip becomes vice-like on my waist. “Take it all. Fucking.  _Take_. _It_.”

His pistoning hips come to a halt and his dick vibrates inside my walls at the first powerful launch of his semen. He whines with each subsequent shot of oozing warmth. I grind into him and purposefully squeeze the muscles of my anus tighter to milk every drop from his throbbing cock.

It is several long seconds before his orgasm subsides and he finds enough air to speak. “Jesus fuck, that was amazing,” he huffs with a light laugh of disbelief.

I stand up very slowly and find that I am a bit breathless myself. His cum immediately begins to drip from my hole without the plug of his cock to stop it.

Wonsik smiles blissfully at me, but soon frowns when he notices my continued erection. “Did you not come?”

I shake my head. “Don’t worry about me. I had a fantastic time. I’m just going to go, ah, freshen up now.”

He nods his head hazily. “Right, yeah, of course. The bathroom is down the hall on the left.”

I thank him and gather my pants as I exit, feeling the pocket to make sure the crucial item I brought with me is still tucked safely inside.

When I am done in the bathroom, I thoroughly wipe down every surface I touched to get rid of my fingerprints. Then I head to the kitchen where the glass of wine is still sitting on the counter.

Pulling the small glass vial from my pocket, I inspect the red label again. There in Agent J’s handwriting is scrawled:  _PO, PSL_. Or, in non-abbreviated-latin terms:  _By mouth, as needed for sleep_. His gentle way of saying  _“have the target drink this for a painless death.”_

I dump the clear, odorless liquid into the wine and head back to the bedroom where I find Wonsik spread lazily atop his mattress with one of his arms bent behind his head and a fresh pair of gray sweatpants slung low on his hips.

He shifts onto his side when he notices me, propping his cheek on his hand. “Welcome back,” he murmurs quietly.

I smile lopsidedly. “Thanks.”

He makes room for me on the bed, and I extend the poison to him as I take a seat beside him. He drinks two gulps of it without thought before handing it back to me, and I set it on the nightstand.

“Tonight was really something,” Wonsik tells me almost shyly.

I lift my legs onto the bed and lean back against the headboard to make myself comfortable while I wait. “It was my pleasure,” I say sincerely.

“Are you sure I can’t… return the favor?” He puts a hand on my thigh and slowly moves it up my pants until it rests over my flaccid dick.

“Now look who’s trying to get into whose pants,” I tease. I lift his hand from my crotch and lie it on my stomach instead where he tickles me lightly.

“It seems like the polite thing to do.”

“Just rest.”

He hums tiredly. “I  _am_  feeling pretty beat,” he admits. “If you don’t want to take a cab, you can stay the night.”

“I’ll be going soon,” I say softly.

“Okay.”

Wonsik lets his drooping eyelids fall shut. His breathing slows. After a minute, his chest stops its gentle rise and fall motion altogether. I reach over and press my fingers to his neck to check his pulse. After a little over another minute passes without detecting it, I know he is dead. Simple as that. Whatever else I may think about our chemist (mainly in regards to his relationship with my twin), I cannot deny that he is exceedingly competent.

I stand up and finish redressing at a leisurely pace, then find the bottle of lube to wipe my fingerprints off of it before replacing it in the nightstand. In the kitchen, I wash the wine glass and shelve it away, careful not to leave any fingerprints on it, either. After that is done, I pull out my cell phone to call my ride.

 

* * *

 

RM delicately scrunches his nose at the stench of sex still stubbornly lingering in the air when he steps into Wonsik’s bedroom but makes no comment on it. Instead, he says, “Another good job, Agent V. Though I’m assuming you’ll need to see Seokjin so he can test you for-”

I roll my eyes and cut him off. “Yes, yes, of course I will. I always do.”

He changes the subject. “I’ll make sure the coroner is one of ours. As far as anyone will be concerned, Kim Wonsik died in his sleep of natural - though highly unexpected - causes.”

I nod. “Guess we’re done here, then.”

“Yep. Come on, the Headmistress asked me to bring you straight to her house when you were finished.”

His words make me realize just how eager I am to see Kinsoo. It has been a long evening.

“Alright,” I agree.

RM leaves the room, and I take one last look around at everything but the corpse on the bed before I follow him, turning off the light and shutting the door behind me with not a care for anything other than the promise of my sister’s welcoming arms and the feel of her softly swollen stomach.

 

* * *

 

Copyright © 2018-2019 ditzymax. All rights reserved.


End file.
